Mine
by minae cute
Summary: "Untuk KFS November 2014" Mine, Itachi adalah milikku, tak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku, termasuk kau... Kuberikan hadiah yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupmu chiken ass... DLDR...


Juli 2014

**Summary** : Mine, Itachi adalah milikku, tak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku, termasuk kau... Kuberikan hadiah yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupmu _chiken ass._

_._

_._

**Mine**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Kyuubi**

**Rated : M (for dialog)**

**Warning : Tak ada maksud membashing pair dan membanggakan pair lain...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keriput, bukankah kau _shooting_ hari ini?" seru Kyuubi dari dapur.

"Darimana kau tahu, Kyuu-chan?" _Seingatku, aku tak pernah membicarakan jadwal _shooting _ku padanya. _Sambung Itachi dalam hati.

"Tadi, Rikudou-_jii _menelponku," _Tumben kakek tua itu ikut campur dalam masalah _shooting. Pikir Kyuubi sedikit curiga.

_Sialan kakek tua itu. _"Aku tak ingin ikut, Kyuu." Rajuk Itachi seperti seorang anak yang tak ingin diajak ke rumah sakit oleh orang tuanya.

"Kenapa?" Kyuubi beranjak menuju Itachi, "Bukankah kau selalu menyuruhku agar jangan memilih-milih peran." Sindir Kyuubi yang duduk di pangkuan Itachi, dengan memberi jarak beberapa inci pada bibir mereka.

_Merajukku, eh? _"Ku yakin kau tak akan setuju, jika aku mengambil peran ini..." bisik Itachi sembari menjilat bibir Kyuubi sebelum mengulumnya.

"Dengan siapa kau main, Deidara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Madara, Tobi, Fugaku, Minato, Saso-

"Naruto." Potong Itachi membuat mata Kyuubi terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kyuu, jangan paksa aku menerima _shoot_-

"_Shooting-_lah." Kyuubi beranjak dari pangkuan Itachi, namun sebuah tangan kekar menarik dan memeluknya erat. "Masakanku gosong, keriput." Infonya agar Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Kyuu..." Bisik Itachi sembari menjilat cuping telinga Kyuubi. "Aku akan tetap menolak _shooting_ itu." Janjinya.

"SHOOTING-LAH!" Bentak Kyuubi yang langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi dan segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Kyuu..." Itachi berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah melas seperti itu keriput, kau tampak menjijikkan." Hardik Kyuubi sambil berlagak ingin muntah.

"Dasar rubah." Gumam Itachi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Makanlah." Kyuubi menyodorkan sepiring _okonomiyaki_ pada suaminya.

Ya, hampir setahun ItaKyuu menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami-suami, dengan perjuangan yang tidaklah mudah tentunya.

"_Aishiteru, _Kyuu." Ucap Itachi setelah mengambil _okonomiyaki _yang disodorkan Kyuubi.

"_Aishiteru mo, _Itachi." balas Kyuubi sembari mencium sekilas bibir Itachi.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

**Kyuubi POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak _shooting_ ItaNaru digelar dan mereka semakin kebanjiran job bersama, bagaimana mungkin, apa mereka lupa jika _chikhen ass _ulang tahun?

Apa mungkin mereka lupa jika aku dan Itachi-keriput merupakan pair yang paling awesome dan tiada duanya di muka bumi ini?

Mengapa mereka mengambil Itachi ku karena benci dengan _chiken ass? _

Bukankah yang harus disalahkan dalam masalah rangkulan itu _chiken ass, _tapi kenapa aku yang jadi korban?

Jika mereka tak ingin mem-pair-kan Naruto dengan _chiken ass, _kenapa mereka tak mempairkanya dengan, mata panda, muka tembok, senyum blink-blink, rusa pemalas, pecinta anjing, maniak serangga, iklan shampo, duplikatnya dan sebagainya, bukankah masih banyak chara yang lain?

Akan ku berikan kado teristimewa untukmu _chiken ass_, kado yang tak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu.

Entah mengapa seringai ku mengembang secara sempurna.

Segera ku ambil hp dan mengetik sms untuk orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

.

_From : Kyuubi pecinta apel_

_To : Chiken ass_

_Jika ingin mendengar kata terakhir dari maniak ramen, datanglah ke taman Konoha saat ini juga, atau seumur hidupmu, kau tak akan bisa mendengarkan suara cemprengnya_.

.

Ku harap kau akan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan _chiken ass._

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Taman Konoha

"Akhinya kau datang juga, Naru." Itachi menepuk tempat kosong dibangku sebelahnya, sebagai isyarat agar Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukankah tak ada yang harus dibicarakan diantara kita?" Naruto menunduk dan menempel-nempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu jika gugup." Itachi tersenyum dan memegang erat tangan Naruto, membuat kedua iris berbeda warna saling beradu, hingga wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Mendekat. Men-

"Cukup, berhenti sampai disitu Itachi." Cegah Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang.

"Kyuu..." Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan menoleh kesamping dimana Kyuubi berada.

"Teganya kau mendua dibelakangku..." tunjuk Kyuubi pada muka Itachi.

"Aku bisa menjelas-

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi keriput, semua telah jelas dimataku." Sambar Kyuubi, "Aku melihatmu berbisik saat menelepon seseorang dan ternyata dia selingkuhanmu?" Tunjuknya pada Naruto, "Tega sekali kau berselingkuh dengan adik kandungku sekaligus tunangan adik kandungmu sendiri." Tuduh Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii biar ku jelaskan du-

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Kyuubi sembari menodongkan pistol pada Naruto, "Bukankah yang merangkul si _pingky_ adalah _chiken ass_ tunanganmu, tapi kenapa aku yang jadi korban?" Rutuknya, "Terserah kau di pairkan dengan siapa saja, aku tak peduli, tapi jangan Itachi." Tatapnya tulus pada seseorang yang telah mengisi seluruh hidupnya, "_Mine_, Itachi milikku, tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dariku, termasuk kau." Kyuubi menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan...

**Dor**

"NARUTOOOO!" Teriak Sasuke yang berlari menghampiri tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Sa-Sasuke..." rintih Naruto dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

"Naru bertahanlah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Sasuke yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ja-jangan me-nangis, a-ku tak ma-mau meli-hat, air ma-ta di wa-jahmu." Usap Naruto pada pipi Sasuke, "Otan-joubi Ome-de-tou Sa-su-ke." Tangan Naruto yang berada di pipi Sasuke jatuh setelah ucapan terakhirnya selesai.

"TIDAKKK" teriak Sasuke yang tak lagi merasakan hembusan nafas dari Naruto, "Kenapa... Kenapa kau membunuh adikmu sendiri... Jika kau membenciku... Kenapa tak membunuhku saja." Isak Sasuke menciumi kening belahan jiwanya. "Jawab... JAWAB AKUUU!" Bentaknya pada Kyuubi yang membuat raga kekasihnya meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan merasakan kehilangan, jika aku membunuhmu _chiken ass... _HA HA HA HA HA!" Tawa maniak Kyuubi, merasa puas telah memberikan kado yang indah pada Sasuke.

"Kyuu..." Itachi memeluk erat Kyuubi, berharap masih ada kerasionalan pada jiwa terkasihnya, "Aku tak akan berpaling darimu, Kyuu... Aku janji..." janjinya tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuubi apapun yang terjadi.

"CUT!" Suara Jiraiya sang sutradara film membuyarkan keheningan yang terjadi di taman Konoha, "Kau bermain bagus, Kyuu... Penilain produser Rikudou padamu memang benar." Pujinya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan airmata yang masih berlinang, _kenapa Jiraiya senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi. Bukankah Kyuubi telah membunuh Naruto?_

"Kyuu." Itachi meminta penjelasan pada rubah kesayangannya, seperti halnya Sasuke, dia juga tak mengerti tentang semua ini.

"Aku meminta Rikudou-jii peran dalam drama kalian... Dan dia memberiku kebebasan untuk ber-_improvisasi _dalam peran ini." Jelas Kyuubi, "Aku telah meng-_ekstrak _racun tidur Juliet dalam peluru yang ku buat, agar Naruto bisa tidur seperti orang mati dalam waktu 12 jam..." Jelasnya. "Itu adalah darah dari kantung darah yang ku taruh di baju Naruto, dan kantung darahnya akan menghilang ketika tertembak oleh peluruku." Tunjuknya pada darah yang mengalir di tubuh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Sasuke karena cara yang dilakukan Kyuubi begitu _ekstrem._

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu, _chiken ass."_

"Sialan ka-

"Otouto, bawalah Naruto ke rumah... Apa kau akan terus membiarkanya memakai baju yang berlumuran darah?" Desaknya agar Sasuke meningalkannya, seperti yang dilakukan para Kru film.

"Kau menang kali ini, rubah buluk." Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto _bridal stlye,_ membawanya meninggalkan taman Konoha, yang telah sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan airmata darah.

Sepeninggalan para kru dan Sasuke taman Konoha tampak sunyi, hanya ada Itachi dan Kyuubi yang terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Akulah yang menang, rubah." ucapan singkat Itachi membuyarkan suana sunyi yang tercipta dalam taman itu.

"Kau licik, keriput." Kyuubi tak terima telah kalah dari Itachi.

"Licik, eh?" Kata Itachi _sing a song._

"Bukankah kau janji tak akan ada adengan ciuman?" Keluh Kyuubi tak suka jika Itachi-nya harus berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Aku tak pernah berjanji, Kyuu..." Itachi memeletkan lidahnya pada Kyuubi.

"KERIP-Mmmhhh..." teriakan Kyuubi berubah menjadi desahan setelah Itachi mencium dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ulang tahun untuk Sasuke, meskipun perannya di fict ini sedikit dan telat satu hari yang mestinya tanggal 23 Juli... Gomenne Sasuke...

Dan dalam pembuatan fict kali ini Nae sama sekali tidak berniat membashing pair atau chara manapun, apalagi author lain, Nae hanya ingin menulis apa yang terlintas dipikiran saja.

Gomen bagi pecinta pair ItaNaru yang merasa tersakiti di fict yang Nae buat ini, terlebih fict ini seperti membanggakan pair ItaKyuu.

Nae sadar setiap pair pasti punya pecintanya masing-masing dan mereka akan terluka jika pair yang disukainya tersakiti.

Nae juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para readers yang mungkin menantikan fict MC yang belum di update-update... Nae tak bisa janji kapan akan meng-update fict itu, karena takut jika Nae janji akan meng-update dan ternyata saat jatuh tempo Nae belum bisa update, hal itu akan membuat kalian semakin kecewa...

Jika pada saatnya fict itu update, maka fict itu akan update...

Makasih telah membaca fict abal ini...

.

.

.

**Omake 1**

"Makanlah." Kyuubi menyodorkan sepiring _okonomiyaki_ pada suaminya.

Ya, hampir setahun ItaKyuu menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami-suami, dengan perjuangan yang tidaklah mudah tentunya.

"_Aishiteru_, Kyuu." Ucap Itachi setelah mengambil okonomiyaki yang disodorkan Kyuubi.

"_Aishiteru_ _mo_, Itachi." balas Kyuubi sembari mencium sekilas bibir Itachi.

"Aku akan ikut _shooting_ dengan satu syarat, Kyuu." Ucap Itachi meneruskan pembicaraan mereka masalah _shooting._

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Kau harus taruhan denganku dan yang kalah harus Di. Hu. Kum!" Tantang Itachi.

"Taruhan?" Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Jika dalam satu minggu kau komplain dengan _shooting _yang ku lakukan bersama Naruto, aku akan menghentikan _shooting _dan kau harus melayaniku sebulan penuh."

"Kau mau membunuhku atau apa?" Sungut Kyuubi membayangkan dalam sebulan dia harus di tusuk Itachi tanpa henti.

"Gak seperti yang kau bayangkan juga, Kyuu... Bukankah melayani tak hanya terjadi di ranjang?" Ledek Itachi karena pikiran Kyuubi yang terlalu jauh, "Tapi jika kau ingin seperti itu aku bersed-

"Jika aku tak komplain?" Kyuubi segera menginterupsi ucapan Itachi yang memalukan.

"Jika kau tak komplain dengan _shooting _itu, maka aku akan tetap melakukan _shooting _itu dan aku juga bersedia melayanimu sebulan penuh."

"Termasuk kau yang berada dibawahku saat di ranjang?" Celetuk Kyuubi membayangkan akan berada diatas Itachi selama sebulan.

"Ya... Deal?" _Kau akan kalah rubah, berada di atasku, eh! Hanya ada dalam mimpi mu saja. _Itachi mengangkat tangannya.

"Deal!" Tanpa pertimbangan Kyuubi menjabat tangan Itachi sebagai tanda persetujuan. "Itachi berjanjilah padaku." Rajuk Kyuubi setelah mengakhiri jabat tangan mereka, "Jangan ada adegan ciuman diantara kalian." Lanjutnya tak ingin Itachi berciuman dengan orang selain dirinya.

.

.

.

**Omake 2**

"Ngghhh" lirih Naruto sembari membuka matanya perlahan, "Apa aku berada di surga?" Igaunya mengingat bahwa dia telah ditembak oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke yang dengan setia menanti pujaan hatinya.

"AKU DI NERAKA!" Teriak Naruto ketakutan, karena dia berpikir tempat yang akan dihuni Sasuke pastilah Neraka.

"Kau berada di bumi, dobe... Apa pula dengan wajah ketakutanmu itu?" Hardik Sasuke merasa dihina oleh kekasih dobe tercintanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mati... Bukankah Kyuu-ni te-mmmhhhh..." Sasuke mencium bibir kekasihya, agar kejadian kelam tadi tak diungkit lagi.

"Kau masih hidup dobe." Ucap Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya, "Jika kau ingin penjelasan tanyakan saja pada rubah buluk itu." Lanjutnya dan mencium kembali bibir kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**Omake 3**

Di sebuah kamar, tepatnya di kasur berukuran king size yang berantakan dengan sprei, bantal, guling, selimut yang tak berada di tempatnya semula, namun bukan ittu yang menjadi pokok permasalahan, melainkan dua pemuda yang berada di atas kasur, tampak bergumul dalam mencari surga dunia mereka.

"Kyuuhhh, sebagai awal hukumanmu, bagaimana kalau kita mekakukan ini selama dua hari dua malam tanpa jeda... Sepertinya aku sanggup..." desah Itachi disela rasa nikmatnya.

"Apahhh kauuu gillaaa..." Kyuubi tak kuat membayangkan berapa lama dia tak bisa berjalan jika mereka melakukan itu.

"Kauhhh haruusss mauuu Kyuuhhh..." paksa Itachi tak ingin permintaannya ditolak.

"Tap-

"Permintaan ku mutlak Kyuu..." desak Itachi.

_"As u wish..._" Kyuubi hanya bisa berharap dirinya tidaklah lumpuh setelah melayani Itachi.

Semoga kau selamat dari cengkraman keriput mesum, rubah buluk.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

.


End file.
